Egsel Defence Force
Egsel Defense Force The Egsel Defence Force (EDF) is the military of the small state of Egsel. It is tasked to defend the sovereignty of the state. The EDF had been engaged in several skirmishes with its neighbor Echidniza. Organization The EDF is under the administration of the State Defence Committee (SDC) in turn the SDC reports directly to the Premier in matters affecting the security of the state and the curretn status of the EDF. Under the SDC is the Force Headquarters, EDF which is responsible for the administration and operation of all the units under the EDF. under the Force HQ are the operational units of the EDF which includes the the Egsel Regiment, Coast Guard, Service and Support Unit, and the Cadet Corps. Service Branches ; State Defence Committee - oversees the administration of the EDF and reports any matter affecting state security and the over all status of the EDF to the parliament. It is composed of five members; the premier , who acts as the chairman of the committee, the attorney general, the commander of the EDF, and 2 other members of the parliament. ; Force Headquarters - is responsible fot the administration and operational readiness of all the units in the EDF. It is composed of the Commander of the EDF, the Deputy commander of the EDF, logistics officer, intelligence officer, the staff officer, the adjutant, and the commanding officer of the coast guard. ; A Company, Egsel Regiment - currently only one unit of the Egsel Regiment is active, the A company, which is the a regular infantry unit. The A company is currently the only fighting infantry unit in the EDF. The company is commanded by a major, with a captain as his 2iC, it also has its own company sergeant and company quartermaster sergeant. ; Coast Guard - is the maritime arm of the EDF. It is divided into three offices to wit; office of the commanding officer, engineering office, and the flotilla. The office of the commanding officer doubles as the administration office of the coast guard. The Engineering office is responsible for the maintenance and repair of all the equipments of the coast guard. This department includes a shipwright, outboard technician, electrician and an electrical assistant. The flotilla is the operational unit of the coast guard. It is responsible for the operational readiness of all the coast guard vessels. The flotilla is divided into three crews, with each crew assigned a certain ship, the crews include the "A crew", the "B crew", and the "C crew". The coast guard currently has 3 boats with length greater than 12 feet and 3 8ft inflatable boats. ; Service and support unit - is responsible for providing administrative, material and engineer support to all other units/elements of the EDF, among them, Registry, Military Police, Intelligence Centre, Training Wing, Quartermaster (tailor and catering), Administration, Signals, Transport and Medical. : Special operations unit - is the elite unit of the EDF. They are trained in amphibious operations, sabotage, covert, overt, and cladestine operations. The provide support to the A company by providing the commanders with upto date intelligence regarding the target area. The special operations unit is the first to response to any battle invoving the EDF. Aside from this duties, they are also trained for counter terrorism, hostage rescue, and demolition works. ; Cadet corps - is composed of students who are enrolled in any of the secondary schools in Egsel. Current enrollment in this schools number to 74. The cadet corps meet every saturday for training in Camp Ingels. Each unit of the cadet corps has its own commander which is usually a non-commissioned officer in the regular forces. Manpower Unit Personnel Headquarters 8 A Company, Egsel Regiment 91 Coast guard 34 Service and support 76 Special operations unit 24 Cadet corps 74 Total 233 regulars and 74 cadets